No Lies
by Mirror-of-Roses
Summary: Weiss and Blake are about to get married. Before the two seal the deal, both of them have to confess to something about themselves that no one knows about. What is Blake's secret?


Today was finally the day. Blake and Weiss has planned this day for momths, and now, it was time. Their wedding.

It was a large ceremony funded by the Schnee Dust Company. The brides' friends and family were all invited, including Weiss's many family friends. There was going to be a lot of food and drinks and presents in celebration of Blake and Weiss's marriage. It had taken a lot of persuasion on the heiress's part for her mother, father and sister to accept and allow the wedding to happen in the first place because of Blake's heritage, but in the end, they all agreed to it.

"I hope I don't screw this up," Blake said to Yang and Ruby as she put her dress on.

"How can you screw up a wedding?" Ruby asked. "All you have to do is walk down the aisle and say 'I do'."

"Don't listen to Ruby." Yang grinned at her friend, who was growing more nervous by the second. "She isn't even in a relationship yet."

"That's not nice." Ruby pouted and gave her the puppy eyes. "Take that back.'

"Rubes, you're 23. The sad look doesn't work anymore." Yang laughed, turning to Blake. "Just don't fumble on your vows and you'll be alright, Blake."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Blake smoothed out her white dress. "She said that she doesn't want any secrets eating away at either of us. We have to admit to one thing we've never told anyone before. It's just... scary."

Yang smirked. "Hearing Weiss's dark secret'll be a hoot. Can't wait for that!"

"How dark is your secret, anyway?" Ruby asked the Faunus.

"I..." Blake looked down.

"Don't worry, Blake. Weiss'll be happy no matter what you say." Yang adjusted the veil on her friend's head. "As long as you're not having an affair with Sun or something."

"Yang!"

"Oh no, that _is_ the secret! You'd better break it off with him or you'll both be hunted!"

"Yang." Ruby frowned at her sister.

"What?"

"You're stressing her out."

"Sorry."

* * *

Blake was being walked down the aisle by Yang and her bride-to-be by her father. The feelings of both women were opposite: Weiss was full of happiness and pride while Blake was afraid and ashamed.

_At long last, I'm marrying Blake. Finally. This is just perfect. People will see this as races unifying. After all, the heiress of the SDC is marrying an ex-member of the White Fang, not that many people know that, of course. For me, I'm marrying the love of my life. Life can't possibly get any better than this._

_This has to be the scariest moment of my life. If I tell her _that, _my life is in shambles. Over. Without meaning. All this planning... down the drain. Her family will hate me, no, the Faunus forever, more than the already do. Weiss and I will be torn apart, banned from ever seeing or even texting each other. I'm in a really tight spot here. If I don't tell her, she'll eventually find out and question my love for her. Deep breaths, Blake. Deep breaths..._

After they said their vows, Weiss made an announcement.

"Now, before we kiss, I just want to clear things up. We don't want any secrets to tear apart our marriage, so we're laying it all down right now. So, Blake..." She looked Blake in the eye with a nervous smile. "I... bite my nails often. Your turn."

Blake couldn't care less about Weiss's reason for being against manicures at the moment. She was too scared. Her stomach tied itself in a thousand knots and made her nauseous.

"Remember eight years ago when we had our first fight?" Blake gulped.

_"An entre train car full of Dust... stolen." _

"I thought you got over that." Weiss blinked in confusion.

Oh, that innocent face of hers, the ice blue eyes piercing her soul. It was going to explode in a blast of negative emotions any second now. Blake couldn't stand the thought of hurting her, but she had to go through with this. She covered her face with her hands.

"I did, but..." Blake shook her head. "Remember what you said about a stolen train car?"

Weiss knew where this was going. She didn't want to believe it, but nodded.

"That was my last mission at the White Fang."

Blake uncovered her face and slowly forced her eyes open. Loud gasps came from Weiss's family and she saw Yang and Ruby's surprised expressions. The Faunus had been prepared for that, but not Weiss's face. It was filled with shock and hurt, but nothing else.

"This is why I told you not to marry her!" Jack Schnee, Weiss's father, shouted. "It's like all the other Faunus. It just wants out money and Dust. It doesn't love you."

Weiss threw down her bouquet of flowers, furious. She whirled around, glaring at her father with as much anger she could muster. "Father, stay out of this. Don't you dare call my fiancé an 'it' either! That's just rude! She said it was her last mission, so she left them, alright?"

"I left _during_ the mission," Blake added. "I made sure that they didn't steal the whole train."

"And you think that makes it any better? You _also_ made sure they stole one whole car!"

"That's enough, dad." Winter hissed next to him. "Just let my sister get married."

That silenced him, allowing Weiss to speak.

"Your last mission is in the past now, Blake." Weiss smiled softly. "It was surprising, but I forgive you. So, how about that kiss?"

Blake blinked before they were pronounced wives and the deal was sealed with a passionate kiss. The guests were cheering in happiness despite Blake's confession.

They were married now. It was a ceremony of eternal love, and they would never leave each other.


End file.
